Loving Nerd
by ZanessA-AddictuZ
Summary: My First Fanfic.. Summary inside.. What do you think? Pls.. Review..
1. Fashion and Waistline

**SUMMARRY:** Gabriella Montez is East High's Queen of Popularity. She is best friends with Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie, another popular gals. Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are best friends and are transferees here at East High. They are both smart and well, nerd. But what will happen when…

**DISCLAIMER:** Do you think if I own HSM I'll still be righting here?? I'll just make them into a movie! sarcastically peace out.

Chapter 1:

Gabriella Montez is East High's Queen of Popularity. She is best friends with Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie, another popular gals. Their parents are all businessmen and businesswomen so in case you haven't noticed, they are filthy rich. Not only they are rich but they also have gorgeous body and flawless face. Obviously, they are every girl's dream.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay strutted through the halls of East High, each holding their own sidekicks as they forward their invitation on all the students of East High on a party held on Saturday.

"Hey Shar, Tay, do you think we can go shopping later?? Because I need to have some cash therapy." Gabi said

"Sure, I need to buy a dress anyways. What time will we meet?" Sharpay said.

"I know, I'll just pick you two around fourish so we can drive together to the mall." Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, that would be right." They both answered.

Just then the bell rang. They are in Ms. Darbus' classroom. They are already late but the teachers never really cared if one or all of these three girls are late because they pretty rule the school because their parents are the owners of the school.

"Ok sit down" Ms. Darbus said.

"You know she really should change her fashion sense. It makes her look fat than her original waistline!" Gabriella stated.

"Thank you Ms.Montez for criticizing my fashion sense." The class laughed. "Anyways I want you to meet you're new classmates. They are Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth."

They are walking pretty confidently until…

AN: So should I continue it?? Pls. help me. It's my first fanfic. Anyways, Please review.


	2. KlutZ

PREVIOUSLY on **Loving Nerd**:

You know she really should change her fashion sense. It makes her look fat than her original waistline!" Gabriella stated.

"Thank you Ms. Montez for criticizing my fashion sense." The class laughed. "Anyways I want you to meet you're new classmates. They are Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth."

Chapter 2:

They are walking pretty confidently until they tripped over the Drama Club's props.

Sharpay said, "Ooohh, what a nice fall!! How many fish did you catch… klutz??" The class laughed.

Gabi said, "Hey cut it out! Maybe you should buy more appropriate shoes so you wouldn't be such a klutz because being geek itself is already embarrassing but to kiss the floor! You'd rather die!!"

Taylor said, "Ooohh, what a statement Gabi!!" The class laughed even more.

**Troy's POV**

So Gabi is her name? Wait, look at those luscious locks of hers the way they bounced as she laughed. Her laugh is like music in my ears. What are you thinking Troy!! Have you seen how she treated you?? Besides, as if you have a chance.

**End of POV**

Then the bell rang.

"At last! Another day from this freaking hell has passed! Now we can go shopping!" Taylor said.

"We have to find the perfect bikinis and dresses to match for the party!" Sharpay said.

"Oh! And don't forget the flip-flops!" Gabi reminded.

"Of course! I already called my driver so you wouldn't need to go home. Let's just change in here! Girls, do you have some fab outfits in your lockers?" Taylor said.

"Definitely! " The two other girls said.

After they changed, Sharpay is already in a jean mini skirt and a halter top while Gabriella is in mini short that exposed her long tan legs and a pink off shoulder. Taylor is in a white bubble skirt and a layered her shirt with a tank top.

"Let's go!" Taylor said.

**AN:** I know it is short, but I still don't know much the ropes!! I'll update very soon!! Anyways, pls. review. XD


End file.
